The Gentleman Rogue
by Adamantwrites
Summary: Adult situations and language. Pick up the Cartwrights and move them back one hundred years to jolly olde England and give Adam a questionable "hobby," make Hop Sing a butler, Ben a "Lord" and Joe and Hoss a "to the manner/manor born" birthright, throw in a love interest for Adam, some adventure, and that is a summary of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The plump young woman bent over the bed while making it. Molly grumbled to herself about having to do all the upstairs chores since Pauline had complained about her bursitis acting up. Molly was so involved in her annoyance that when the hand clapped over her mouth and the arm went around her waist, her eyes widened in terror-but not for long. The arm around her waist spun her and she was looking up into the smiling face of the most handsome man she knew.

"Adam, you nearly scared me life out of me," she said.

He feigned remorse. "Why Molly, me darlin' love, I just wanted to stop in and say hello." He threw his tricorn hat on a nearby chair, leaned down and kissed her plump bosom that was exposed by her chemise, the stomacher pushing up her pink flesh.

"And how did you manage to get in here," Molly hissed, gently pretending to fight him off.

He looked at her, seemingly disappointed. "Why, Molly, I can't give away my modus operandi."

"Your what?" Molly asked.

"Oh, Molly, Molly," he sighed, "the only thing that keeps you from being the perfect woman for me is your wanton ignorance." He kissed her milky neck and tipped her backwards on the bed.

"Why we can't do anything here on the master's bed," Molly said, flat on her back as Adam crawled onto the bed and looked down at her.

"And why not? I'm sure fat old Master Parsons uses it for nothing but sleeping as if beds were of no more service than that. Now, Molly, haven't you missed me? Haven't you wondered where I've been?" He kissed her gently and then looked down at her, smiling.

"I just assumed that you found another you liked better than me," Molly said, with a pout. She coyly looked up at Adam. His wide grin always charmed her and he always smelled so clean and fresh, unlike the stable boy she usually sported with. And his clothes were always immaculate and his high, black riding boots, polished to a fault. The whole man glowed with a radiance she had never seen in any other man. But then, he wasn't like any other man. She wondered who he really was.

"Oh, no one is better than you, my dear Molly, and your round, warm thighs." And he kissed her again. Molly sighed deeply and let Adam have his way with her.

Molly remained on the bed, still enjoying the pleasing warmth coursing through her, her skirts still up, while Adam adjusted his clothes. He picked up his hat, brushed a speck off it with his hand and put it on. He pulled two coins from his pocket.

"Molly, shall I put these in your…'purse?' He glanced at her lying on the bed, smiling at the double-entendre which even in her ignorance, Molly would understand. Molly pushed her skirts down and sat up.

"Oh, you are the nasty one, aren't you? I don't know why I put up with you," Molly said.

"Because you love me, girl, and because no one can make you happier to toss up your petticoats than I can." And still grinning, Adam dropped the two coins down her bodice and then climbed out the window and jumped. By the time Molly managed to get to the window, Adam Cartwright had disappeared.

"I swear, that man-he's no good but by all that's holy, I do love him." And Molly sighed, reached inside her bosom for the coins to check them-it would just be like that blackguard to cheat her, she thought. They were real silver coins and she smiled to be paid for receiving the delight that she would willingly give him for free. And then she finished changing the sheets on her Master's bed.

It was nearly dark and Adam sat on his large, black horse in the lowering shadows of the forest near Hounslow Heath. His two partners in crime were on foot standing behind the bushes and trees on the other side of the road, their horses nearby. They were two men who had owed Adam large gambling debts; he had impressed them to operate as his cohorts and since doing so had proved so lucrative to Dick and Mac, they remained his loyal accomplices. Adam, as that was the only name by which they knew him although they called him Captain for his stint in the dragoons, was most generous in sharing the booty; it was as if he didn't need the money but robbed travelers merely for amusement; he could have made his living at the gaming tables alone.

Adam sat, his horse who was eager to go; Jupiter didn't like to remain still when his muscles were tensed, eager to go, just as his rider's muscles were prepared to go into action; they made a magnificent pair, the dark rider on the dark horse. Adam held his blunderbuss at the ready; he had a pistol in his waistband. The silk mask covered the upper part of his face, his nose and the rest of his face exposed. And he waited with pleasant expectation of the adventure to come.

"Captain," he heard Dick say, "I believe we may be gettin' our reward for bein' ever so patient."

"Well, you know the old proverb, Dick, all things come to those who wait!" And Adam smiled, ready to have a good night's work.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The coach and four was going full tilt. The driver, nervous about the darkening forest, was hurrying to arrive in London. He looked around hoping to see nothing but the looming trees, but when he saw the two men with masks standing in the middle of the road, pistols aimed at him, he pulled up the horses. He groaned to himself; what he had dreaded had occurred.

"What is amiss, Peter?" A man's voice bellowed from inside the coach. "If you have stopped for any reason other than a washed-out road, you shall be beaten to an inch of your miserable life!" What he didn't know was that Peter, the driver, had already been pulled from his seat and now stood in the road with his hands on the top of his hat fearing for his life. Peter had considered using the coach whip and running the coach over the two men but his courage failed him. He'd rather face his bombastic master, Sir Gosling, than these two.

The coach door was pulled open and Mac, his blunderbuss pointed at the man and two women inside, told them to get out and to wait in the road and when they did, there was Adam sitting tall on Jupiter and holding a gun on the travelers, a well-dressed gentleman and a buxom lady who was clinging to a younger woman.

"Now, now, mother," the girl said patting the woman's shoulder, "it's just some rogue who'll die on the gallows to be sure." The girl looked up at the highwayman and couldn't help but think that even with the mask, he was handsome. He grinned at her and dipped his head in appreciation of her beauty.

"I may end up dancing on the end of a rope, my saucy wench, but not soon enough, I'm sure, to please you." He nodded to her and she sniffed in disgust. Adam appraised the young woman with a bold gaze. Even in the dim light he could see she was a beauty. Her fur-lined hood was down and her hair was a silky blonde and her cheeks were a bright pink. He couldn't decide if her eyes were blue or green-he would need more light to discern that. Nevertheless, they sparkled with spirit. Adam considered that if he were a cruder man, he would grab her, pull her on his horse and be off with such a prize-but he wasn't. Nevertheless, it was a pleasant thought. Then he turned his attention to the three passengers. "Stand and deliver your purse," He directed them in a stern voice.

"You heard the Cap'n," Dick said, waving his pistol at them. "Hand over your purse and whatever else you have of value. Now."

The man harrumphed; he knew about such things and had come prepared. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small purse. Mac took it and tossed it up to Adam who caught it in one hand and hefted it in his palm. He grinned; the passengers were always trying to deceive him.

"Now, give us your real purse," Adam said, "and we'll keep this one as well-it should buy me a pleasant evening with a 'lady.' Would you be interested," he said, directing the question to the young woman. She gasped and turned her head.

"But I _gave_ you my purse," the man protested.

"Oh, Harry, give him the real purse," The woman said, her voice echoing fear. Adam noticed that the young lady had turned back to stare at him, watching him evenly.

"Ye should heed your woman, Harry. It's either your purse or your miserable life, but either way, I take possession of the money and God or the devil take your soul," Adam warned.

The man looked at his wife. "Mrs. Gosling, if I weren't against physical violence, my dear, you would receive the back of my hand for that." Mr. Gosling pulled off one of his boots, leaning against the coach for balance and popped open one of the heels removing a roll of paper money. He stared at it and then, regretfully, handed it over to Mac.

"My dear ladies," Adam said, grinning broadly, "allow us to relieve you of the burden of all the jewelry you may be wearing-my men will be pleasured to search you if you have forgotten where you have concealed any. And Mr. Gosling, please to hand over your watch and fob-and if you don't have one, well, you will be shot merely for not caring about the passing of time. After all, life is fleeting and some men's lives come to their close before they expect it. Every second is to be treasured."

Dick collected all the jewelry and Mr. Gosling's watch and shoved them into the pockets of his waistcoat.

"I do believe that's it, Cap'n," Dick said.

"Fine," Adam replied. "Now, I have one more small request," he said to the four standing in the road, "that you wait a few minutes before you drive on-you really do not want to come upon us again as we may not be so polite the next time we meet. Mount up, you two," Adam said to Dick and Mac.

They scrambled on their horses and took off in separate directions. Adam then tipped his three-cornered hat to the women, winked at the young beauty who blushed deeply, and turning his black horse, he took off in another direction all together.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Gosling said, "I think I'm going to faint. Julia, get my salts, please."

"It's all right, mother," her daughter said. "Come sit in the coach. You'll be all right." Julia struggled trying to help her mother back into the coach. Her thought was that her mother should cut back on the bon bons. Her next thought was of the handsome highwayman who had just robbed them. Julia knew she should deplore him but yet, her mind churned with imagining what it would have been like to have ridden off with him, to feel those lips that were so taunting on hers and his strong arms around her. And then the image of his long legs clad in the shiny, black, leather boots gave her a thrill that she had never before experienced. Julia didn't understand these feelings that coursed through her; she knew she wouldn't sleep that night and if she did, the highwayman would haunt her dreams.

"Peter," Mr. Gosling said, "I ought to box your ears! I told you to stop for no one or nothing and the first pistol that's pulled in your face, what do you do? You stop like the miserable cur that you are!" he raised his hand and struck Peter across the face.

"Yes, sir, I am a poltroon through and through-my mother would regret my birth if she were still alive. I valued my life over your worldly goods, selfish fool that I am." And Peter scampered back up to the seat and picked up the reins waiting for Sir Gosling to shout from the safety of the cab for him to continue to their estate outside London.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a word about the evolving language of this time; thee, thou, you and your and ye were all used interchangeably during this time. If you've read any plays written during this time-late to middle 1700's, you can see this in the dialogue.

Part 3

When Adam arrived at the rendezvous point, Mac and Dick were nervously waiting; they had all ridden off in different directions but met in a small clearing a bit outside London proper.

"Cap'n, we've been feared that something bad had come to thee," Dick said. "We were just decidin' whether or not to backtrack and see if you were in danger or distress."

"A bit of the all right, Cap'n to see you here," Mac said, obvious relief in his voice.

Adam laughed. "No need to fret over my safety. I come to thee safe and sound." Adam dismounted and held onto Jupiter's reins as the horse was dancing, tossing its head, wanting to run more. Adam would give the steed the chance when he left his two partners and took off for his family's estate.

"Here's the goods, Cap'n-plenty of foldin' bills." Mac handed the bills to Adam. "And here are the jewels." Mac kneeled down and spread the jewelry on the grass. The other two men kneeled down as well. Gosling's silver watch and fob and two necklaces, one with a large pearl pendant and one of garnets in gold, a pair of pearl earrings and a bracelet.

"Think they're paste?" Dick asked. Dick knew that neither he nor Mac would ever be able to tell the difference but Cap'n seemed to know quickly, even in the moonlight. Often women traveled with paste duplicates of their real jewelry so should they be robbed, they wouldn't lose their valuables.

Adam checked them out, rubbing the pearl pendant and the earrings against his teeth. "These be real," he stated.

"That was the salty beauty's," Mac said. This'n and the bracelet were the broad woman's."

Adam looked at the garnet necklace and the bracelet. He pulled out a penknife and scratched the gold that held the garnets and it flaked off revealing a base metal. "The garnets, now they're real but the gold-it's plate. Mac, you have a sweet slut who won't know the difference, right?"

"Right," Mac laughed. "She don't know the difference between me and a gentleman neither." The three men laughed.

"Well, take it and buy some more favor from her. She'll proudly show what her 'gentleman' gave her. Here, Dick, take the watch and fob-buy some pleasure for yourself. I'll take the pearls and the purse. Well-done tonight both of you. Here," Adam handed the folded bills to them. "Divide the bank notes among yourself only be careful not to lose all of it gaming-save some for your old age." The three men stood up and took their share of the jewelry. Adam slipped the pearl jewelry into the pocket of his cutaway jacket.

"Why, thank you, Cap'n, but are thee sure ya won't take more?" Dick asked.

"I'm sure." Adam said, mounting his horse. He tossed the purse in his hand. "I think this is all that Betty Brown requires to let me have at her. She's been crossin' her knees lately wantin' a husband but this purse will uncross 'em. Can you imagine such a thing as holdin' out for that?"

The men laughed. "With a husband, she'll never have the pleasure of a man again and die dried up and wizened if she keeps that attitude," Mac said and the men laughed again.

"God be wi' ye two," Adam said as he turned Jupiter's head toward home.

"Cap'n," Dick said, "when shall we meet again?"

"Don't worry," Adam said. "I know where to find you both." And with a quick wave of his hand, Adam rode off into the darkness.

"He's a strange, amazin' bloke," Dick said. "I can't understand him but I suppose it's nay necessary as long as he leads us on a successful adventure. I do wish he'd take more for his share though. He risks his life as much as we."

"I know," Mac said. "Now, let's divide the bills and then be off to the Red Griffin. I'm in for a night of drinkin', gamblin' and whorin'-all in the order."

The men laughed again, divided the money and took off together for London.

Adam nudged the stable boy with the toe of his boot. The boy slowly woke up and when he saw that it was Master Adam Cartwright, he jumped up.

"Rub the sleep outta your eyes, Tom, and take care of me horse," Adam said, "and if I find that you haven't tended to him properly, I'll use the horsewhip on your arse. Understand?"

"Aye, sir, I understand." And the boy took Jupiter by the reins and having a great deal of respect for the horse, having been nipped more than once, he gingerly unsaddled the horse and began the rubdown having put oats and straw in the raised trough so that the horse's teeth would be too occupied eating to take a chunk out of his buttocks.

Adam entered the hall of the mansion and Hop Sing, the butler, came to the door.

"Father angry," Hop Sing said, taking Adam's hat and jacket. "Velly angry Mistah Adam."

"Isn't he always," Adam said. "I assume he's in his study."

"Yes," Hop Sing said. "I go turn down Mistah Adam's bed."

"Hop Sing," Adam said. "There's a necklace and earrings in my jacket pocket. Put them on my dresser before you take my jacket to brush it."

"Yes, Mistah Adam." Hop Sing never questioned Adam about his comings or goings, he just did what he could to help the son of Lord Cartwright. But then Hop Sing had picked up hints and clues that Adam had some nefarious activities and Hop Sing was familiar enough with that aspect of life that he knew ignorance was bliss as Adam oft quoted.

"Oh, and there be also a small purse," Adam said. "It's yours-pay off your Fan T'an losses before we find you hanged by your queue."

Hop Sing smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Mistah Adam." And Hop Sing headed up the stairs. Adam smiled and shook his head. Hop Sing's hair was incongruous with his butler uniform. In every way he dressed like the gentleman's butler he had come to be and even wore a small powdered wig but he kept his queue hanging out the back and in the evenings, Hop Sing slipped on his Chinese slippers; the tight, high-heeled, buckled leather shoes pinched his feet, he complained.

But Hop Sing did rule the upstairs' servants with an iron hand although they complained amongst themselves about the "heathen Chinee" giving them orders but Lord Cartwright was exceptionally fond of Hop Sing, telling the house staff when he introduced Hop Sing to them, as having once saved his life.

It had been quite a few years ago that Lord Benjamin Cartwright was returning from Alsford and took a shortcut through the Chinese section of London, the Limehouse area. He was riding his horse and trying to avoid meeting the curious eyes of the Chinese workers who looked at him suspiciously; they didn't see many of the odd looking Anglos in their area and wondered what his business was. As Ben's horse nimbly made its way among the carts rolling over the pavers, it's ears twitching back and forth nervously at all the shouts from the people and the squawking and grunting of all the animals waiting to be butchered, the horse slipped its shoulder when it stepped on some slimy offal that had fallen from a cart earlier in the street and down the horse went, rider and all.

Ben's hat had flown off and he cracked his head on the pavers. The horse quickly recovered but was nervous and anxious and took off down the narrow street, the people shouting at it as it knocked over carts and stalls. A wooden cage of chickens was smashed in the horse's escape and chickens went loose and everything was chaos. The vendors blamed Ben and they began to throw their vegetable refuse at him and as he moaned, trying to regain his senses, the people became braver and decided they would take the money from him to pay for their damages.

Ben felt hands grab at him and lift him up by the lapels-then suddenly, they dropped him. Ben glanced up and a bandy-legged Chinese man was shouting warnings to them in Chinese and brandishing a cleaver. When the crowd stepped far enough away, the man helped him up and sat Ben on a stool in his stall where he had been butchering pigs and chopping them to sell the sections-people who couldn't afford a whole pig could pay a few coins for a hindquarter or pig head.

The Chinese man's name was Hop Sing, Ben discovered, and he spoke pidgin English. He had arrived in England three years ago he told Ben. He had been hired on as a sailor for the East India Trading Company and that was how he had learned English. Hop Sing made Ben sit and he went out to find Ben's horse and returned with it even though Hop Sing didn't care much for horses. He only had experiences with oxen; they were more placid and with their nose ring, easier to lead.

Ben, still stunned and still suffering from a pain in his head from the fall, thanked the small man with the friendly, broad face and rode home. He told his three sons, Adam, Joseph and Erick, about his fall and then it occurred to him when Adam asked if he had rewarded the Chinese man, that he had given nothing to the man. So the next day, accompanied by Adam, his oldest son at sixteen, Ben returned to Chinatown and gave Hop Sing 20 pence and after talking to him, invited Hop Sing to accept a position in his household. So the next day, Hop Sing arrived at the Cartwright estate, all his belongings wrapped in a piece of cloth and after starting as an assistant to the cook-which didn't work out well-Hop Sing became a footman and within a few years, Hop Sing had worked his way to butler. He had now been with the Cartwrights for twenty years and he knew the family as well as if they were his own.

So Adam stood outside his father's study, his hand on the latch. "I should've gone on to town and not come home 'til the cock crow," he thought to himself, But he hadn't so he pressed the latch and went inside to face his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Good evening, Father," Adam said in his best sardonic tone, entering the room with a swagger. "I suppose you're upset since I missed our guests this evening."

"Yes, Adam," Ben Cartwright said. "I am." Ben was wearing a purple velvet dressing gown and warm, fur-lined slippers as he waited up for Adam. He swirled brandy in a snifter. "The Wentworth's noticed your absence and I'm afraid they took umbrage. Sir Wentworth has a special interest in you."

"Please, Father," Adam said, pouring himself a whiskey and tossing it back. Then he poured himself another and sat in the wingback chair opposite his father on the other side of the fireplace, stretching his booted legs out and crossing them at the ankles.

This was his favorite room. It was so warm and smelled of his father's pipe and the odors of the fireplace and the smoky richness of the wood had imbued the leather and the paneled walls with their scent. And here were the shelves upon shelves of books where Adam had found many hours of pleasure, secluding himself and curling up in one of the chairs, reading until he was finally called to dinner or elsewhere.

And here also were the three oil portraits of his father's three wives. His mother, Lady Elizabeth, was the first portrait. His father said that as soon as he saw her, he knew she had to be his. She had died at Adam's birth and Adam always felt a slight guilt that she had forfeited her life so that he could live. But yet, he enjoyed looking on her gentle face as the artist had seen it, a far-away look in her eyes as if she saw events beyond the ken of human ability. But Adam felt that was the only thing he had inherited from his mother-her ability to see a future that no one else could. Adam always wondered if she had forseen her death but yet, went forward with her dreams to bear a scion for the house of Cartwright. Perhaps she felt that was her purpose in the world.

And then there was the portrait of Inger. She was Erick's mother and her Swedish heritage was developed full-blown in Adam's large, big-boned brother who had inherited a huge laugh, a huge appetite and a huge desire for carnal pleasures. Many a time, Adam had pulled Hoss out of a brothel before a jealous patron came in with a rapier or pistol.

Inger had arrived to be married to another man, Lord Pembroke, but he had already died of the flux while she was on her journey over. It was rumored that he had been poisoned, perhaps by one of his mistresses who was vexed that he was marrying a foreigner, sight unseen. Perhaps not.

Yet, when Ben met Inger Borgstrom, Ben had confided in Adam, that she was so joyous that she eased the pain of the loss of Adam's mother; he felt the world was balanced again, that grief didn't take the greater part. And Adam was happy as well. Inger's laughter filled the house and although she wasn't genteel, she was as bright as the sun on a summer's day. And then the day came, Erick being a small babe at the time, when Inger was out riding and a poacher's stray arrow caught her and brought her down and darkened the sun in her eyes and Adam's and his father's eyes as well.

And Ben grieved heavily until the courtesan, Marie DeVal-Marigny literally danced into his life at a masked ball. Ben was immediately so smitten by her grace and charm and her overwhelming sexuality, that he asked her that very evening as they strolled in the moonlight to be his wife. She agreed and then she became Lady Cartwright and bore Lord Cartwright a third son, Joseph. But it was not only Ben who was overcome by Marie's French charms-Adam was as well. He was a boy of twelve, just on the cusp of recognizing the urges for a woman and many a night he had fantasies about "maman" creeping to his room to encourage her "beau chevalier" as she called Adam since he rode so well, to take a ride on her. And yet Adam had to admire his father for following his heart and not letting the disapproval of his peers play into his choice of wife. And Lord and Lady Cartwright had six years of joy until she too died in a riding accident when her small, fine-boned mare took a spill and crushed the delicate Lady Marie, beneath her.

And so their portraits hung on the walls of the study-and whether they brought pain or joy to the Lord of the manor was unknown to Adam. Yet Adam would often sit while sipping a brandy or whiskey and compare and contrast his father's wives and smile to himself; his father, he had to admit, was quite the man-a cock who tread many a hen, begetting an egg from each.

Adam turned his attention back to his father. "The Wentworths just care to parade that daughter in front of me like a prize Guernsey at a town fair-I always expect her to moo instead of speak when she opens her maw."

"Now, Adam," Ben said, leaning forward, "they are having a small dinner party the evening after the morrow and I wish that you would attend with the rest of us-it's a small request. And Millicent Wentworth is a perfectly charming girl who is well aware due to her proper upbringing of how to behave in society." But Ben knew that Adam was correct about one thing; her features did border on bovine.

"The only thing charming about her is her wealthy family. When I marry or should I say, _if_ I marry, 'mio caro sposo' will be someone other than one of those spoiled women who care not who her husband beds as long as she is kept in sugared fruits and sweetmeats and he doesn't bring any bastards home."

"I don't understand you, Adam. You stand to inherit this whole estate and the title and yet you are discontent. I have managed to gather all this for you and you throw it aside as if it is nothing of value."

Adam stood up and began to pace across the Aubusson rug that graced the floor. "Has it never occurred to you in your comfortable life, 'papa'… "

"You should contain your sarcasm. It is not an endearing trait."

Adam sighed. "I apologize. I suppose that I seem ungrateful but truly, Father, I'm not. I know that you take your responsibilities seriously, that you serve in the House of Lords and are a conscientious guardian of the estate but, Father, I don't want everything handed to me. I can't be a 'gentleman farmer' and ride about the property on a fat white mare and merely observe the goings-on. That's not living. I want to breathe heavily after a full day's work and have dirt on my hands at the sun's setting. I need something to do. And as for spending my days sitting in the House of Lords wearing one of those pretentious, powdered wigs-well, I can't imagine anything more miserable-or life-draining. I need adventure."

"Didn't you have enough of adventure in the Dragoons?" Ben worried about his eldest. Adam was restless and impatient, especially after his time as a cavalryman. And he knew that the recognition by the crown of Adam's bravery was just Adam's tendency to toss aside all caution and proceed head-first into danger.

"But I felt alive then," Adam said. "Now I just feel useless. And the title of 'Lord,' I'll just inherit it, not do anything to deserve it except be born before my brothers-a mere quirk of fate. "

"But you deserve a life of leisure. I have hired people to look after the finances to relieve us of that burden."

"Yes, and the last steward relieved us of the burden of 500 pounds a year before I took a look at the records and took 500 pounds-worth out of his carcass. How do you know you can trust these people to whom you gladly hand over the workings of the estate? But I am not to dirty my hands with such matters according to thee and society!"

"That would be below your station," Ben replied.

"My station be damned!" Adam shouted. "I cannot give up what is vital to me to others. Father, you have educated me and I have seen much of the world yet you expect me to merely sit on my ass and be ruled by the whimsy of underlings and their theft!"

"Adam," Ben responded, "everyone expects a little thievery among their staff-it's a fact of life. The only ones I truly trust are Mrs. Handley-and that's only because she spends her life downstairs in the kitchen and fixes our meals, and Hop Sing; did he care to rob me, he had the opportunity years ago."

Adam swallowed the rest of his whiskey and placed the glass on his father's desk. "I've been thinking about going to America-I hear that it's a marvelous continent, full of painted barbarians and odd animals-that's where I may find what I crave in my life."

"And take a barbarian for a wife, I suppose," Ben said. "Adam, all this is yours-everything. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Adam sighed deeply. "I hate to think of your passing, Father, but I know the ways of the world and realize that it will eventually happen. Despite tradition, I will divide the estate among my brothers and myself. I cannot, no matter how I twist my mind, consider Erick as a priest or a monk-he cannot even conceive of eating sparingly-and I can't see any other way for him to support himself. And as for Joseph, well, he's young and it does appear that with his beauty and foppish ways, he may marry into a wealthy family-but nevertheless, he is my brother and a third of the estate shall be his."

Ben sighed. "I take comfort in that Adam. I would like to know that your brothers shall be protected by you. Nevertheless, I do wish you would reconsider how you have comported yourself up to now. Whether you like or no, you do-as my son and heir-have certain responsibilities to fill."

Adam sighed deeply. Then he turned to face his father. "I shall deeply consider our conversation, Father-out of my respect and admiration for you, but now I will retire for the night." Adam started to leave the room but turned. "I do offer my regrets if I caused you any embarrassment tonight. That was not my intent. Goodnight, Father." And Adam closed the door behind him and took the stairs to his room. His thoughts switched from the serious subject of responsibilities to the pearl jewelry and whether Betty or Molly should be given the ear bobs for consideration of their many delightful attributes and favors.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Hop Sing fussed making sure that the breakfast food was adequate. Master Erick had a prodigious appetite and it did Hop Sing good to see him eat; Hop Sing had known famine in China so the abundance of food in this country amazed him. The night that Mrs. Handley prepared a fat, roast swan left Hop Sing agog. Having never seen a swan until he had arrived at the Cartwright estate, he thought the fowl was far too elegant to eat but when he tasted the moist flesh, he changed his opinion. So Hop Sing left the menu to Mrs. Handley but if there was not enough prepared, Hop Sing bedeviled her. And since Mrs. Handley feared that Hop Sing was casting a "heathen Chinee curse" upon her, she always made certain there was more than enough food.

Adam and Ben were still in their morning robes, their hair hanging loose from the usual tied back style they wore called "clubbed," pulled back in a small tail. Hoss was dressed and ready for a day of hunting; he enjoyed being out in the fresh air and riding across their vast property. He helped himself to more toast and bacon, sausage, beans and kidneys. Adam shook his head. He smiled at the amount of food his brother could put away.

Although Erick had been called by his formal name for most of his life, A few years before, Adam and he had been in a public house and an odd looking man came in. He was dressed in crude clothing of fur and suede, not at all in the fashion of the times, but he did wear a tricorn hat and wore his hair the same way as they. Adam, out of curiosity, offered to buy him a drink and the man accepted, sitting at their table. Adam discovered that the stranger was just back from another lucrative trip to America; he had brought beaver, coyote and fox skins back to England and sold them for a great profit. He regaled both Adam and Erick with tales of the unexplored continent and Adam listened intently. And it was this big mountain man who had nicknamed Erick Cartwright, Hoss. He explained that it was mountain talk describing a big, friendly man and that was what Erick was. So Adam had begun to call Erick, Hoss, since it fit him so well and soon, even Ben called him more often than not by the nickname, Hoss, although in moments of pique, Ben reverted to Erick.

Joseph Cartwright came into the dining room fully dressed in all his regalia, his long curls confined with a ribbon at the nape of his neck. He was a ladies' man, due more to his beauty and charms than the fact that he was a son of the honored Lord Cartwright. He wore a deep red cutaway jacket with a gold brocade waistcoat and a long silk scarf wrapped around his neck-so long that it could have easily muffled his mouth—something, which Adam had told Joe, gave his family something to like about the newer fashions.

"Joe," Adam said, "you need to search out a new tailor; this one has not made your breeches quite tight enough. I do believe that sitting is still within your ability."

Hoss guffawed and Ben cleared his throat while Joe sat down at the table and opened his napkin and placed it on his lap. Being the youngest, he was used to teasing but he felt, now that he was almost twenty, that he needed to make his mark, to find his own identity, and decided to do so with the fashionable crowd who drank champagne, lost money with grace, paid their debts of "honor" immediately and prided themselves on their fastidious adherence to new fashion trends.

"This is where the style is going, Adam," Joe said. "Make fun of me all you care-it is I who receives all the appraising stares and attentions from the ladies, not you."

"That's probably 'cause they mistake you for one of them," Hoss said and Adam laughed with him.

"Very droll," Joe said but his cheeks flushed with anger. His two older brothers always teased him about his dress and that he asked for the cobbler to put extra height on the heels of his shoes. To defend himself from their taunts, Joe said that the higher heels made him a more elegant dancer.

Joe poured himself some tea and began to eat. He reached for the jam jar, stared at it and then exploded. "Hoss, you don't have the manners of a goat! You are to dish out the jam, put it on your plate and then spread it on your toast-not dip the knife in and then dip again. This is a repulsive mess." Joe showed the insides of the jar to him. "Toast crumbs, bit of egg-disgusting."

"Well, excuse me all over," Hoss said. "I just can't see going through all those steps just to spread some jam on my toast. Besides, all the food ends up in the same place anyway."

"All right, you two-enough. And to where are you off today?" Ben asked his youngest son.

"To squire Arabella Fenwick into London. And, Father, I was wondering if I could ask for a bit in advance from my allowance-I seem to have gone through it already." Joe gave a small self-effacing laugh.

"Now, Joseph…" Ben started his daily chastisement of this son who allowed money to run through his fingers as water.

"I know, Father, I know," Joe said, "and I do swear that I shall be more careful but women do like small gifts-it's necessary, and Arabella's father has such a good opinion of me that I believe that when I ask him for Arabella's hand…"

"What?" Ben bellowed. "And since when have you been entertaining marrying her? You're not yet twenty."

"Enough," Adam said, standing up. "I shall have dyspepsia if I have to listen to more of this." Both Ben and Joe looked at him. "Hoss, give me a few minutes and I'll put on my hunting jacket and meet you in the stables. Tell Tom to saddle the bay-I'll ride him out today." And with that, Adam excused himself and went upstairs to dress.

Hoss and Adam were riding over their property with four spaniels in pursuit of deer, their game bags and powder horns on straps across their bodies when Hoss pulled up his horse and Adam followed in kind. The dogs circled around, wondering why their masters had stopped.

"Look, Adam, seems like we may have a poacher-a trespasser at the least." He pointed and off in the distance they could see a rider on a white horse. A small stand of trees blocked their view momentarily as the rider and horse continued in an easy gait and Adam swore to himself that the rider was a woman.

"Let's pursue," Adam said, grinning. He wanted to know what bold—or ignorant-woman would be riding across their estate and doing so alone.

The two men took off, the spaniels ahead of them and they came closer to the rider. Adam could now easily see it was a woman; her skirts flew on the left side as she rode sidesaddle on her horse-seeing the men chasing after her, she had kicked her horse into a gallop. Her hat flew off and it tumbled on the grass. Adam smiled; pursuing a woman in any manner was pleasurable but when it was one who wanted to escape-well, that only added to the enjoyment of the final capture.

Adam split away from Hoss and took an indirect route to come out ahead of the mysterious rider. When the woman saw Adam ahead of her and Hoss behind her, she reined in her horse and sat, looking at the two men nervously as they approached her.

She looked again in front of her as the man came closer and she was taken by the rider on the large bay. He had black wavy hair and a beguiling smile. His dark blue hunting jacket and the tan weskit along with his brown breeches set off his physique. What she didn't know was that part of the reason the man was smiling was because he recognized her.

"And what are you doing on Cartwright property, my pretty Miss?" Adam asked, his horse sidestepping toward hers. Hoss rode up behind them. The spaniels wound their way among the horses' legs and then lay down in the grass, panting.

"I demand to know who you are?" Julia Gosling asked. "And just why were you pursuing me? Are you going to set on me and take what you can?" She was nervous; her mother had warned her about men and how they pursued a woman for only one thing and here were two strangers and the swarthy one had the most dangerous smile. He seemed to enjoy her discomfort.

"Well," Adam said, lounging in his saddle as if he were in a comfortable leather chair in his father's study, "my brother and I wished to know why a lovely wood nymph such as yourself would be gracing us with your presence."

Julia looked at the handsome man with the dark features and felt as if she knew him; there was something about the voice and his smile that struck her. She felt a sudden heaviness in her loins.

"We're Adam," Hoss said, nodding toward his brother, "and Erick Cartwright. You're on our property. You're trespassing."

"Is there a fine to pay or do you just shoot me," Julia asked, glancing back and forth at the two men. She found it hard to believe that the men were related since they looked nothing like one another; one man, Erick, was large in size and his hair was pulled back into a sparse club and the other one, Adam, was swarthy and handsome. "He looks like a pirate," she thought. And she wondered if he would have begged—or taken-a kiss or more from her before he released her if his brother hadn't been along.

Adam laughed at Julia's question. "No fine and we certainly wouldn't shoot such a lovely creature as yourself; you make a better possession alive than stuffed and hanging on a wall as a trophy," Adam said with a smile. "All we ask is the revelation of your name." In the daylight, Adam could see that her eyes were indeed green.

"I, sir, and I am assuming that you are owed the respect of the title, sir, I am Miss Julia Gosling. My father is Sir Gosling and I am out on a pleasure ride. Had I know that I was trespassing on another's estate, I would have turned back which, with your permission, I will now do."

Julia turned her horse's head but Adam reached out and grabbed the bridle stopping it.

"Unhand my horse, sir," Julia said icily, her blond hair having tumbled down since losing her hat, the golden curls tossed about in the breeze.

"Answer me one more question," Adam said. "Why are you not yet married despite your beauty? Is it your unpleasant disposition?" He grinned as he saw annoyance cross her features.

Julia picked up her riding crop intending to lash him across his smiling face for his impudence but couldn't bring herself to do so. "If answering will cause you to release me, then I shall reply; I am not married because my family doesn't own the estate on which we live-we are Catholic-and my family is not of…we have not…" Julia raised her chin. She wasn't one to employ pretense but she didn't care to have anyone know that her family did not have a great deal of wealth and that they employed only three servants, not counting the stable boy and the coachman, Peter. One was a cook and then there was the lady's maid and the downstairs maid. The cook knew how to make two meals out of one chicken and therefore was the most valued.

"Do you live on that small estate between ours and London?" Hoss asked.

"Yes," Julia answered curtly.

Adam released Julia's horse's bridle and the horse bobbed its head. "Be careful that one day you're not mistaken for a deer and find yourself with a powder blast through that lovely bosom of yours."

Julia gave a sound of shocked offense and turned her horse, kicked it and galloped away. Adam and Hoss watched admiringly.

"That's one pretty girl," Hoss said, and then made sounds of appreciation for the female form.

"Yes," Adam said, "quite lovely indeed. I wouldn't mind seeing her again…and again." And then a rhyme from his childhood came to him. "Ride a cock horse to Banbury Cross to see a fine lady upon a white horse. Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, and she shall have music wherever she goes."

"What's that?" Hoss asked. Adam was looking off in the distance, watching the woman ride away.

"Oh, nothing," Adam said with a small laugh. "Just a rhyme my nurse taught me when I was a child. Just a little sing-song."

"C'mon, Adam," Hoss said and as his horse moved forward, the dogs jumped to their feet, eager to continue with the hunt." "Let's go hunt somethin' we can bring down."

"I would have liked to have brought her down, down to her knees before me. Then her mouth would be full and she wouldn't talk so much." Adam said. Hoss chuckled. Adam kicked his horse and he and Hoss continued after the deer.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

That night, Adam sat in The Golden Goose pub among the noise and chaos of shouts for more ale, the curses of the barmaids and the angry blather of the very drunk who lost at cards. Hoss sat at the card table as well, but he had bowed out of the hand, having lost his stake; he was always amazed at how Adam usually won twice if not three times as much as he lost. All Adam would tell Hoss is that one had to learn to read faces; a mind's inner working was always expressed on the visage even if it is as minute as the lift of an eyebrow. The face, Adam said, reveals all.

Betty the barmaid had twice come over to Adam but both times he had merely given her a quick kiss and a slap on the rear and sent her to get more drinks for all at the table and to put it on his tab. Adam found that if one was generous, people felt more kindly about losing to him.

Adam still gambled at the Westwood Club where he and his father were members due to their peerage. One could win far more from those of high rank but the atmosphere was stodgy and the men took their cards too seriously. Although they always paid their debts considering them debts of honor, they handed their losses to Sir Adam begrudgingly. After all, Sir Adam already stood to inherit one of the finest estates and was handsome, educated, clever and young and honored for his service to the crown. The older men considered him a rogue.

So Adam preferred the pubs with their vivid atmosphere and life although the chances were greater that a poor loser would demand to meet him outside in order to engage him in a duel with either pistols or rapiers-so Adam always came prepared. He had never yet had to kill one of them but he did make certain the opponent remained wary of him-and respectful of his abilities.

"Adam," Betty whined, coming up behind him and running her arms down his chest from behind, "When're you of a mind to spend some time with your Betty? Shall I be off to sit in your great brother's lap and tickle him to stand to and make you jealous?"

Adam could feel her ample bosom against the back of his head and was tempted to turn around and bury his face in the vast cleavage. But, although he was fond of Betty, the last time he tupped her she had told him she loved him and wanted to marry him. Adam had the pearl earrings and necklace in his pocket and had intended to give Betty the necklace but once he was in the pub, he couldn't bring himself to give it to her-the pearl drop would have been lost between her breasts, never to be seen again.

"Here," Adam said, gathering a few coins from his winnings and handing them up to her. "Take these me love and buy yourself a bit o' somethin' to bide your time. Maybe, girl, ye can save enough to buy ye a husband and quit slapping your bosom against me-although I do admit that they are two beauties." He reached around and grasped one of her breasts. "Like yeasty bread dough," he said.

"Oh," Betty said, insulted, and attempted to slap Adam but he grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand, then let her go with a grin. The men at the table laughed and one shouted for Betty to bring them all another ale.

"I'll pour the ale in your laps," Betty shouted back. "Maybe then, what you got between your legs will finally stand up just to keep from drownin'!" The men all roared while Betty huffed off and the game continued; when playing the game of poker, women were superfluous.

Hoss had once asked Adam why he spoke differently in the pubs than in company of others and Adam replied that men found it easier to lose to someone who was on their same strata of society; if they knew that he was the son of Lord Cartwright, he'd never even make it into a game. He warned Hoss not to reveal his true identity either. Life was more pleasant if one indulged their vices such as gambling, drinking and whoring incognito, "or," as Adam explained seeing the confused look on Hoss' face, "with one's actual identify unknown." And Adam had also added that they certainly didn't want to bring shame to their father, did they? Hoss grinned and agreed that they certainly didn't want to do that.

Adam found that he was having difficulty concentrating on the cards-Julia Gosling's face with her green eyes and blonde hair kept interfering. So he excused himself and told Hoss that he was going for a ride to clear his head of all the smoke and noise and that he would be home some time later. But Adam was fighting the impulse to return Julia's jewelry to her.

Adam found himself heading to the Gosling manor. The night was clear and the moon was beginning to wane. Still, there was enough light by which to see. He arrived quickly once he left the city; Adam felt he could spit from the edge of London and hit the stone wall surrounding the manor, it was so close to the outskirts.

Adam tied Jupiter in a small stand of trees a distance from the manor house. It was relatively small considering his family's manor and the surrounding stables and carriage house and such.

He walked around the building, checking out what rooms had lights on. He saw through a downstairs window that Sir Gosling was sitting in his study smoking a pipe and reading. Adam continued and saw an upstairs room on the eastern side with a light still on. He decided that that side of the house would have Julia's room, after all, Sir Gosling's wife would prefer not to be wakened any too early by the sunlight streaming in. He checked out the face of the house and saw a tree that was close enough to the balcony outside the window that he could land on it. He pulled out his mask and slipped it on and became the persona of the highwayman who boldly put himself in danger. And he felt the blood pound through his veins and the music of excitement played in his ears. Yes, this was what it felt like to really be alive-the fear of losing one's life made it all the more valued.

The light in the room went out. Adam easily climbed up the tree and landed lightly on the balcony and peered into the room and smiled to himself; he had conjectured correctly. In the bed, with her back to the window lay the fair head of Julia, her blonde hair in one long braid and yet small tendrils had already escaped the bondage of the woven strands and made a nimbus around her head.

Adam took out his penknife and using it, pried the window open and gently moved the two doors apart and they opened easily allowing him entrance. He slipped in and quietly walked over to the bed. Julia suddenly turned over, her eyes wide and Adam clamped his hand over her mouth, his other arm slipping under her, binding her arms and pulling her close enough so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Aye, me lady, Julia, I've come to see thee again. Your beauty left such a mark on me heart that I couldn't stay away although, sadly, it's still viewed in the dark but your beauty must be glorious in the full light."

Julia's mind raced. The voice, that warm, honeyed voice that evoked such feelings inside her-it was so familiar. Where had she heard it recently?

"If I release me hand from your lush mouth, will ye swear to remain mum?"

Julia nodded. He wore a half mask and yet she could see the mischief in his dark eyes. His face was so close, his lips so near that she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She decided that she would scream-she must know who this brazen thief was who stole into her room and held her so tightly.

Adam looked down at her heaving breast and the direction of his gaze wasn't missed on her. Julia considered what it would be like should he ravish her, should he relieve her of the burden of her virginity. It couldn't be such a terrible event, she thought, as her mother had led her to believe; But Julia was now certain that it depended on who did the ravishing.

"I still have you in me arms, remember," Adam said as he slowly removed his hand and Julia opened her mouth to shout but Adam gave her no time to get very far; he clamped his mouth on hers and began to kiss her, and Julia's voice died in her throat and one arm flew up and wrapped around Adam's neck. She had never been kissed except on the back of the hand and on the cheek by her papa, mother and various old people of both sexes but this kiss took her breath away and aroused feelings that later, as she lay awake in the dark, quivering, she knew must be feelings of passion, of desire.

"Now," Adam said, releasing her mouth, "if you will hold to your word, I have something to return to you."

"I will…remain still and quiet-that is," Julia decided to add, "if you promise to kiss again me before you leave."

"Aye, Miss, I think that's a promise I will be able to keep-as unappealing a young woman as ye are." Julia began to take offense but when she saw his half-grin, she knew that he was teasing her. And she knew he wanted to kiss her again as she wanted him to do so.

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace and the earrings. The pearls glimmered in the moonlight as Adam held them up. "Like small moons, milady. But even the velvet of the night sky itself can't do their beauty the justice that your skin does as they lie against it." He put them on the sheet and leaned down and kissed Julia again. He kneeled next to the bed and held Julia again in his arms and she, half lying on the bed and half in his embrace, returned his passion with hers and she heard his breathing become heavy as his mouth and tongue became more eager, exploring the warmth of her mouth.

Adam lay her back on the bed and stood up; he knew that he was becoming far too infatuated with the beautiful Julia. It would not do. He needed to remain logical and cool-headed.

" Tis time I be leavin'; I have business of the road." Adam moved closer to the window.

"Oh, can't you stay a bit longer?" Julia said sitting up.

"For a nice Catholic girl…" and Adam knew immediately that he had made a mistake.

Julia caught it and suddenly the voice and the eyes and the grin all came together; he was Adam Cartwright whom she had met earlier that day—she was sure of it—almost sure of it. But doubt crept in. "How could you know I'm Catholic?" she asked. She was certain she had caught him and smiled to herself.

But he was not that easily caught. "Well, unless the crucifix as the one ye have hangin' over your bed has now become a Protestant icon, well, milady, you be one of them. And it was my understandin'-as poor as it is-that all of your women are savin' themselves to live a life as the bride of Christ."

"Not all of us," Julia answered. Damn him, she thought; he was too quick.

Adam began to go out the window and with one leg out and the foot on the balcony, Adam tipped his hat to Julia, told her goodnight and quickly climbed down the nearby tree but before he could head for Jupiter, Julia ran out onto the balcony and saw him on the ground. He looked up and grinned and Julia waved. Then he loped out of sight into a stand of trees and Julia shivered-but it wasn't from the night air.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Adam finally arrived at the Wentworth's. He had sent his family on without him as he hadn't yet finished bathing and dressing when his father and Hoss left. Hoss mentioned that Adam's fondness for immersing his whole body in a bath at least two or three times a week was unnecessary as was his demand that all his clothes be immaculate; only certain parts of the body needed cleansing, Hoss had said, and clothes could easily be worn many times before being steamed and brushed. But Adam responded that there was more to being a gentleman than manners-a cleanliness of the body was as vital as the purity of one's mind and at that, Hoss guffawed. He knew then that Adam was in jest, that he just enjoyed the relaxation of the warm water. Besides, Adam added, it wasn't as if he himself had to fill the tub so if he cared to, he would take a bath every night should he desire.

But one of the benefits of relaxing in the bath was that Adam found that the time allowed him to think and to make plans. The plan he was now forming was how to go about making the acquaintance of Miss Gosling again. Adam was surprised that he hadn't the urge to bed anyone else since he first saw Julia the night he robbed her family; she haunted him with her green eyes and her fair face and he could still feel her soft lips on his and how she had yielded to him. But so far, he had no viable plan in mind as he wanted to meet her as Adam Cartwright, not as a thief who snuck into her room in the dead of night.

Even though Joe had been invited to the Wentworth's as well, he had been invited to the Fenwick's that evening, much to Ben's annoyance. Ben recognized the signs of a family grooming a future son-in-law and with Joe's tendency to act impulsively and repent later, Ben worried that Joe would give his promise to marry Arabella without consideration. But yet, Ben admitted, he couldn't very well keep young Joseph locked in his room but why, Ben wondered, couldn't Joe be as logical as Adam or as sanguine as Erick?

In the foyer of the Wentworth's, the footman took Adam's hat, gloves and outer coat and then directed him into the dining room where everyone was at table, not yet having been served since they were waiting on him..

Sir Wentworth rose to greet him and Adam put out his hand; Adam truly did like Sir Wentworth and Sir Wentworth reciprocated the affection. Now Mrs. Wentworth and Millicent, they were not as down to earth and were far too pretentious for Adam's liking.

"Welcome, Adam" Sir Wentworth said, grinning. He was imagining what his grandchildren might look like should his plans for a union between Adam and his daughter be successful; he secretly hoped they would resemble their father. "So glad that you are here."

"Forgive me for being late-I do hope I haven't created any inconvenience…" Adam glanced around the table and suddenly caught his breath; sitting quietly with the candlelight adding a warm glow to her already sublime complexion, was Julia Gosling wearing her returned pearls.

"Let me introduce you, Adam. This is Sir Henry Gosling, an old friend of mine." Sir Gosling stood and he and Adam exchanged pleasantries. "This is his wife, Lady. Gosling and his daughter, Miss Gosling."

"We have already met as I'm sure that Erick has told you," Adam said, grinning as he walked over to Julia. She put out her hand and Adam kissed it. He looked into her green eyes. "Our lovely interloper."

"It certainly takes one to know one," Julia said, smiling up at him. And then Adam knew that she was aware that he was the knave who had robbed her parents and her and later crept into her bedroom. And he also knew that she was keeping quiet because there was something she wanted and what it could possibly be intrigued him.

"Yes," Hoss said, "I told them how we came across Miss Julia, I mean Miss Gosling, on our property and how lucky she is to have 'scaped with her life."

"Yes," Julia said. And then looking up at Adam, she said in a low voice, "and with my virtue still intact." Adam grinned wider and Ben looked oddly at them. He had heard what Julia had said to Adam and was puzzled. But then, perhaps, Julia hadn't known that Adam and Hoss were gentlemen, Ben reasoned, and decided that must the cause for her remark, that perhaps when she met them earlier, she had been saucy and Adam—unfortunately—acting the rogue.

The dinner went smoothly and Adam paid adequate attention to Millicent Wentworth who simpered in a most annoying manner but whenever his gaze caught Julia's, she gave him a slight smile and continued with her meal and her polite conversation with Hoss on her right or Ben on her left. But when Mr. Wentworth revealed during conversation that the Lord of Amesbury was traveling to London and would be staying with them for a fortnight come Sunday eve, Adam's ears picked up; he told himself that he would have to find Dick and Mac. There would be very little moon that night, just a sliver-a perfect night to hold-up the stage. The only decision was just where along the road it should be.

When they all retired to the parlor for tea or brandy, Millicent recited poetry and everyone politely applauded. Adam turned to his father and whispered, "Moo," and Ben coughed as he choked slightly on his brandy. He gave Adam a look of reprimand but Adam just smiled and then turned his gaze again to Miss Julia who glanced politely from behind the fan she plied.

"Miss Julia," Mrs. Wentworth said, "Have you anything to offer as way of entertainment? I'm certain that someone as lovely as you must have something to offer?" It hadn't escaped her that Adam appeared attracted to Miss Gosling; she had pleaded with her husband not to invite the Goslings on the same evening that the Cartwrights were there-this was her fear-that Adam would be distracted by the Gosling's lovely daughter.

"Oh, no," Julia said, moving her fan faster, "I am sorry to say that I have no talents of which to speak. My music instructor even threw up his hands in despair at my attempts to sing."

"Adam," Millicent said, "would you kindly favor us with a song? I will accompany you on the spinet."

"Oh, yes," Julia said, "do gift us with a song. You have such a….memorable voice." She smiled knowingly.

Adam looked at her and said sarcastically, "Well, I do desire to please those of the fairer sex." And at the mention of the last word, Mrs. Wentworth and Mrs. Gosling both blushed deeply. "But Millicent, I will play the spinet—it's your turn to just listen and enjoy." Millicent blushed deeply to have Adam pay such special attention to her.

Adam walked over to the spinet and sat on the bench. He began to play and his deep baritone filled the room.

 _"_ _There was a fair maid of Islington  
As I heard many tell  
And she was going to Londontown  
Her pears and apples to sell  
As she was going along the road  
A Vintner did her espy  
And what shall I give, fair maid, says he  
One night with you to lie?  
And what shall I give, fair maid, says he  
One night with you to lie?"_

 _If you would lie with me one night_

 _You must give me five pound…"_

"Adam," Ben interrupted, "perhaps you should choose something more…appropriate."

"Oh." Adam said innocently, "I hadn't even considered the unmarried ladies. Please forgive my choice of songs. So very sorry Millicent. Oh, and you as well, Miss Gosling." Adam went back to the spinet and played an old folk song that he had learned years earlier, "Admiral Benbow."

Julia, although she behaved as if she never gave Adam a second thought, was actually in a state on inner turmoil-the thought that Adam might actually be interested in Millicent Wentworth distressed her. Millicent cooed over Adam and he was attentive to her, flattering her figure and her face, neither of which, in Julia's opinion, deserved any attention at all unless it was negative. It was rare for Julia to feel jealousy or envy, especially of one such as Millicent but Julia knew that Millicent's family was more wealthy and her broad hips also bespoke to easy childbearing; "Like a brood mare," Julia thought.

The evening went much too quickly for Julia although to Adam it lingered far too long. How he longed to speak to Julia alone, to find out what she knew-if she was merely bluffing at his dual identity or if she actually knew that he was the highwayman. He could bluff as well as she but Adam thought that if Julia were to play, he would lose many a hand of poker to her-and she would definitely gloat over her conquest. Adam sensed that Julia would always struggle to have the upper hand in any relationship. And Adam considered how much he would enjoy struggling with her.

"Perhaps we will meet again," Adam said as he kissed Julia's hand upon her departure. She felt the warmth of his lips upon her skin even through the fabric of her gloves, and then he gave it another kiss. He held her hand a bit too long and then released it and she touched her throat.

Adam noticed the flush rise in her cheeks and he smiled like a naughty boy—and Julia dropped her eyes.

"Mr. Cartwright, do you think my family and I shall arrive home unmolested and with all our belongings," she asked in a low voice, "or shall I just hand over all my jewelry now?"

"Why, Miss Julia, are you offering me a dowry? I haven't yet even expressed an interest in you." Adam feigned shock. "You certainly are a bold, saucy maid, aren't you? Besides, the "jewel" I want from you, the treasure that I am certain you hold so dear, cannot be handed over easily-it must be taken." Adam grinned again as Julia became flustered.

Julia turned to her parents. "Shall we go now?" And with one last glare at Adam who was waiting for the stable boy to bring around the bay he had ridden, Julia rode away with her parents. Yet she looked back and the sight of Adam in his breeches and stockings that emphasized his well-formed calves and led one's eyes to move up the length of his thighs and beyond, caused a warm flush to overtake her. And Adam's smile-his sardonic smile along with his arrogant manner made him a formidable opponent. But Julia felt that they just might be evenly matched. She knew she would see Adam again because she had a plan that suddenly began to form in her mind. So Julia sat back in the carriage to enjoy the ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Adam, Mac and Dick were waiting in the shadows, that is, what few shadows could be cast by the sliver of the moon, for Lord Amesbury's coach. Tonight Adam felt anxiety instead of exhilaration-he was having trouble keeping his mind focused when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly pulled his pistol and turned in the saddle and saw a rider on a white horse, a man with a long cloak thrown about him and wearing a mask. Dick pulled his pistol and Mac, his blunderbuss and all three took aim at the man who put up his hands to show he held no weapon.

"Who goes there?" Adam asked in a threatening tone.

"Your fourth partner," came the shaky response. Adam wasn't certain but believed it must be a boy from the timbre of the voice and the slight build.

Adam sat his horse, his pistol still aimed true. The first thought that ran through his mind was of the fourth murderer who shows up in Macbeth and he smiled to himself. It is the fourth murderer who fouls the plan and allows Fleance to escape.

"I ask again," Adam said, "and then no more for if you do not answer me now, well, dead men have no voice. Who be ye?" Adam heard the sound of a coach approaching but he continued to stare evenly at the man.

"Cap'n," Dick said, "should we take position?"

"Yes," Adam said, his eyes still fixed on the stranger. "If I do not arrive in half a minute after you, do not approach the coach-let it pass." Dick and Mac rode off and Adam carefully cocked his pistol.

"It's I-Julia Gosling." Julia knew that he would shoot her if she did not answer truthfully and she had never been as frightened as she was when he looked at her with the steely glare.

"Damn you to hell, woman! Stay here-don't remove from this spot." Adam eased his pistol's trigger and giving his large black horse a kick, he took off for the road.

But Julia took off after him; she was not going to be left out after she had gone so far, after she had taken such a risk. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She pulled up a few yards behind Adam, waiting. She pulled out her father's pistol; she had learned to shoot as a young girl and also knew her way with a bow and arrow so she felt prepared but her stomach was churning so that she felt as if she would vomit.

Dick and Mac had stopped the coach and the coachman was already off his seat and standing in the road. "Out, Out," Dick said as Adam sat on Jupiter pointing his pistol at them. "Out all of ye and place yourselves on the road." There were two men, one older gentleman in a powdered wig and another younger man who was dressed as foppishly as Joe. Adam smiled at that. A woman practically rolled out of the carriage, her bulk was so great, and she only managed to stay on her feet with the help of the young man.

"Stand and deliver your purse," Adam said as he aimed at the older man.

"I told you, Percival," the woman said as she held her abdomen as if she couldn't breathe. "I knew that some blackguard would be waiting for us."

"Now!" Adam shouted.

"Our purse is inside. I'll have to retrieve it," the young man said. He turned and reached inside the cab of the coach and Adam suddenly felt as if everything had gone wrong. Sounds of riders, two or three, their horses' hooves pounding on the road, could barely be heard but they were coming closer.

"Dick, Mac, be off!" Adam shouted to them and the two men, surprised, took a few seconds to comprehend their orders and then ran to their mounts. At the same time, the young man turned; he held a pistol in his hand and took aim at Adam who had glanced to Dick and Mac but Julia saw him and fired. The young man spun about, having been hit in the shoulder, and then collapsed in the road. Whether he was dead or not, Julia didn't know since she had never shot a person before nor was she going to stay to find out. Adam turned to her, waved his pistol to her indicating that she should go but Julia was frozen on the spot. Adam rode to her and pulling her horse's head around, he then slapped it on the haunch and shouted, "Hup!" to the horse who took off at a full gallop with Adam and Jupiter following behind. Julia had dropped her pistol in order to hold onto her horse's reins so she wouldn't be tossed off its back.

When Adam decided they were a safe enough distance away to escape any pursuers, he shouted for Julia to stop. She did and Adam noticed that she was shaking; whether with excitement or fear, he wasn't sure. He pulled off his mask and reached over and pulled off Julia's. She stared at him, her chest heaving.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" He was furious. A woman along on any venture always bespoke bad luck.

"I wanted to go along-my father, well, he lost just about everything when you and your men robbed him, 'Cap'n'," she sneered. "So I thought I would get some of ours back."

"Why didn't you just blackmail me as any normal woman would or turn me over to the law?" Adam asked.

"Because…because I don't want revenge-or harm to come to you and I want you to…to still have a friendly 'affection' toward me." There, she had said it. It had been brewing inside her and bubbling at her lips and now it poured forth.

Adam sighed and his anger dissipated as the morning mist does. "Julia, you foolish child. To put yourself in such danger for money." He shook his head. "I'll give you what money you want. How could you take such a risk and place yourself in a position to be killed? This is not a child's game to be played with toys and poppets."

"You put yourself in danger for it-and I doubt you need the money you take-you seem to regard it as a mere game!"

Adam paused for a moment to consider what she had said before he answered. "I have no defense for that accusation, Julia. I do it to make my pulse step up and to feel alive. I suppose I'm a fool to pursue such a dangerous 'hobby' when a woman such as you makes my pulse step up enough" Adam decided to sound Julia out-to see how much she desired his friendly "affection.". "Perhaps if I came to you nights and shared your bed, I wouldn't need to hold up coaches." Adam grinned at Julia who, even in the darkness, he could tell was blushing.

"I saved you," Julia said. "Don't you have something to say to me about that? I may have killed a man for you."

Adam laughed, deep and fully and she felt a thrill run through her as it had when she had heard him sing-actually, every time he spoke. "That ye did, milady, that ye did."

"Do you think I killed him?" Julia asked tentatively.

"No. I don't believe that you did-Hell doesn't yawn before you waiting to swallow your soul."

Julia sighed.

"How did you know?" Adam asked.

"I watched your face while Lord Wentworth was talking about Amesbury's arrival-it's a good thing you weren't gambling because you gave yourself away. So I dressed for this adventure, slipped away from my parents and waited outside your manor until you left on that beastly, black horse. You looked like daemons escaping perdition-Hades bursting from the maw of Tartarus-and followed you. I know you suspected you were being followed as you pulled up twice to listen."

"Yes," Adam said, "I thought I heard another rider. This exploit was doomed from the beginning. So you want adventure, do you? Have you ever been to a public house?" Adam asked. He suddenly had an idea. If Julia wanted to witness the darker side of life, well, he would show her.

"A public house? Is that where women put their…favors up for sale?" Julia leaned forward eagerly as Adam roared with laughter.

"Nay, you foolish, ignorant girl," Adam said. Julia sat upright; she didn't like his holding that opinion of her; she knew she was naïve and she may have been foolhardy but she wanted Adam to think she was brave and true. "That would be a brothel or a whore house. In France, it would be a 'maison close' or 'la maison de la prostituee' and in Italy, I would ask for a 'bordello'."

"Well," Julia replied, "I see that you are prepared to take a whoremonger's tour of Europe."

Adam laughed again; he found Julia Gosling delightful.

"Aye or nay? Visit to a pub, milady?"

Julia sat for a moment and then answered, "Aye. Lead on, Cap'n." And Julia followed his long-legged black steed into London.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Adam and Julia hitched their horses outside The Golden Goose. It was a pub, not in the worst part of London, but certainly not in the best and was frequented by petty criminals such as pick-pockets. Adam knew that Dick and Mac would head for the Red Griffin but the three had a rule that if things went badly, they would not meet at their usual rendezvous spot outside of London since there was no booty to share nor would they meet at the pub afterward-the three of them didn't care to be seen together.

Julia found that her legs were shaky and she had to stop and lean against her horse before she walked further. Adam laughed and told her that if she was going to live a life of crime, she needed to be more brave and steady than that. He propped her up and they headed for the door.

"Keep your cloak 'bout you tightly and," he added, pushing the point of her tricorn hat down further over her eyes, "Keep your hat down to hide those green eyes or some men may indeed develop a yen for trying out pretty, young boys."

Julia made a flustered noise and Adam grinned. They walked into the crowded pub and Adam turned to her. "Above all, don't palaver. You may nod and say aye or nay, but that should be the sum total of your conversation. Understand?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Julia replied, trying to lower her voice slightly.

Adam rolled his eyes at her atempt. "Just don't talk."

"Cap'n!" voices shouted from a table where some men waved for him to join him. Julia walked behind Adam, wrinkling her nose at the smell of unwashed bodies, tobacco smoke and sour vomit.

"Sit down, Cap'n, and join us in a game, that is if ye be willin' to part with a few coins?"

"Thanks-but I do believe that it be ye who'll part with some of the silver in your pockets." Adam pulled a chair over for Julia and almost held it for her to sit. He then realized that he was showing deference to her because she was a woman so he sat down and Julia finished pulling the chair over, unable to fit anywhere but beside Adam; she wasn't close enough to the table to slide her feet underneath it but she pulled her cloak about her and sank down in the chair, content to sit at Adam's elbow. As long as he was near, Julia felt safe.

"Hello, me handsome one," One of the bar maids said as she walked over and leaned to kiss Adam on the mouth. "Now Betty and all of us been missin' you the past few nights. Betty's been so distressed that the poor girl's been put off her food."

Adam reached out and pushing his chair backed, pulled the woman on his lap. She squealed in mock protest and swatted at his hand as he grabbed one of her substantial breasts. "If she has," Adam said reaching into his pocket, "It won't be for long, I'm sure. Now bring me and my friend here," he motioned with his thumb to Julia, "an ale." He flipped the coin in the air and the woman caught it. "The rest is for you."

"Anything for you, Cap'n," she said and kissed him again before rising from his lap. As she walked away, Adam gave her a slight swat on the buttocks and she turned and smiled.

"Who's your friend," one of the men asked, indicating Julia.

"Me younger brother," Adam said. "He's a poor innocent lad so I thought I'd slowly introduce him to the sinful ways of the world." The men laughed and Julia peeked out from under her hat and gave a slight smile.

"If you want to do such as that," one of the men said, "introduce him to Jess-she'll teach him the sinful ways that she learned from her time with you." All the men laughed and then settled down to a serious hand of cards. Julia wondered who Jess was and also wondered if Adam loved any of the blowsy, brazen women there whose breasts were practically falling out of their low-cut blouses and who allowed the men to take liberties. And in a way, Julia felt envious of them and their freedom. She thought how nice it would be to throw all conventions aside and to fall onto Adam's lap and have him caress her breasts as he had the barmaid's.

Julia sat quietly, sipping at her ale. At first, the taste was bitter and she didn't care for it but eventually, she began to taste the hidden sweetness and decided that she liked it and drained her mug. She nudged Adam who called for another one and bought a round for the table. Julia drained the second mug a bit more quickly and found herself becoming sleepy. The noises began to blur in her ears and within a few minutes, she was nodding off. Adam heard soft snoring at his elbow and turned to see Julia's head lolling on her breast.

"Looks as if I must be gettin' my brother home-my ma will be woefully upset to see Johnny with havin' a nip too many." Adam stood up and hoisted Julia from the chair. She started to mumble and Adam wanted to get her out quickly.

"But, Cap'n, it's the middle of the round! Don't ye want to wait until the hands are shown?"

"What is wanted and what must be done be two different things." He tipped his hat to the men at the table. "Thanks for the game." And with that, he practically dragged an unsteady Julia out of the pub.

"I hope you can ride," Adam said to her. He placed her on her feet, stepping back but prepared to catch her should she topple.

"Yes-I'm just a bit dizzy," she said. Adam held her horse's reins while she tried to place her foot in the stirrup. She finally managed but every time she tried to pull herself up to the saddle, she failed. The horse became nervous at the unsteadiness of his rider and started prancing in place.

"Here, girl," Adam said. "I'll give you a boost." Julia attempted to pull herself up again and still holding the reins in one hand, Adam slipped his other hand under her buttocks and lifted and she landed heavily in the saddle, falling against the horse's neck. She reached for the reins from Adam, trying to catch the other stirrup with her foot. "Sit steady," Adam said. "Wait until I mount. Your horse will follow mine if you give him his head." Adam mounted his horse and then turned to look at Julia who was wavering in the saddle. "Hold onto the horse's mane if need be but don't fall," Adam said, "or I'll let you lie." He didn't mean it but it did make Julia sit up more and pull her shoulders back.

"Aye, Cap'n," she said and as Adam turned his horse toward her family's manor, Julia gave her horse a slight kick and the white horse followed Jupiter as they left at a trot. Julia tried to post but couldn't-it made her dizzy so she just held on and felt her teeth jar at every step.

Halfway home, Julia pulled up her horse. Adam stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Adam asked. "What's the matter now?"

"I…I…" And Julia leaned over the side of her horse and vomited onto the ground.

Adam smiled to himself. Perhaps she learned a lesson tonight, he thought as Julia continued to heave. Then she sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and began to cry.

"What?" Adam asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I just feel…I'm sorry, Adam, to be such a burden to you. I wanted some excitement and all I've done is cause trouble."

"Girl, from the moment I saw that beautiful face and those green eyes, I knew you'd be nothing but trouble for me-but I embraced it. I couldn't ask for more attractive trouble. Now wipe your eyes and blow your nose-I need to get you home."

Julia sniffed and offered a weak smile. She did adore him. He kicked his horse and hers took out after his. Julia grabbed the edge of the pommel with one hand to right herself as the horse bound forward as Adam led on ahead.

They arrived at the manor and all the windows were dark. Adam held back Jupiter as he scanned the area for any movement. It wouldn't do to be caught bringing Julia home but Adam knew he wouldn't abandon her but he didn't much fancy having her father's hunting rifle pointed at him. Then he remembered that Julia had dropped the pistol she had brought along on her "adventure."

"Julia," Adam said, "after I leave you, I shall attempt to espy your father's pistol that you abandoned. If I cannot, can the gun be traced back to your father in any manner should anyone discover it?"

"Not that I am aware," Julia said, "but who would discover it?"

"Who do you believe was riding down upon us?" He turned in his saddle to look at her; her eyes were wide with fear.

"I…I didn't think of whom they may be?"

"They were either the King's soldiers or men hired by Amesbury. One or the other."

Julia's mouth opened. "You mean, we were almost…"

"Yes, girl, we were very close to being caught and although it's not often done, you might have ended up with a stretched neck as well as myself or Dick or Mac. This is not child's play; a man-or a woman-takes their destiny in their hands."

Julia looked down; she supposed that she hadn't really thought about being caught but now she feared for Adam.

"Then you could be…hanged." She looked into his face and suddenly a great fear gripped her bowels; she was now desperately afraid.

"Please, Adam. Don't do this anymore. I can't bear the thought that…"

Adam cut her off. "What way did you leave tonight?"

"I slipped out the front door while my father was in the study. My mother was already upstairs," Julia said quietly.

"And how were you planning on returning?"

"I….well, I guess I thought I'd go in the same way. But since my father's room is dark, the door is bolted." Julia looked pleadingly at Adam.

"I suppose you'll just have to climb the tree to your room-unless, of course, you care to spend the night in the barn."

Julia looked at him and Adam saw the tears start in her eyes. "Damn your tears, woman," Adam said, dismounting and going over to her. "Now come down." He held out his arms and Julia practically toppled into his waiting arms, her hat falling off. Adam helped her to stand on her feet. "I don't know how you're going to climb if you can't even stand."

"Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry," and she let her head drop against his chest. He still carried the odor of smoke about him mingled with his manly smell that she had always noticed and it was a comforting smell. She relaxed into him.

"You are a sorry one, aren't you?" he said quietly with more affection than disdain. Adam held her with one arm and held her head against him with the free hand. "There now, you'll be fine." He pressed his lips against her hair. "I'll come behind you in case you lose your footing. Let off your cloak and let's go."

Julia, after finally standing up and unhooking the neck of her cloak and letting it drop, walked over to the tree. Adam boosted her to the lowest, solid limb and after she climbed to the next fork, he jumped, caught the limb, and swung himself up. Adam urged her on, pushing on her rear once to stop her from falling as her boot slipped on a branch.

"I should goose the girl," he thought to himself. "She'd get to the top fast enough with a poke in the arse." He did admire her well-shaped buttocks as she rose up the tree before him. And then he began to think of other things he would like to do to her.

Finally, they reached the balcony and Julia almost fell as she tried to move from the tree to the railing. Adam followed her and was pleased to discover the window wasn't locked. He opened it and Julia stumbled in and fell onto her bed in relief at being safely home. She rolled over on her back and gave a small groan, flinging one arm over her eyes.

Adam shook his head. He then pulled slightly on her riding boots to expose the buckled inner straps that were above her calves. He unbuckled them and pulled off her boots.

"Thank you, Adam," Julia groaned. "Thank you and I'm sorry if I ruined your plans tonight." She looked at him and how handsome he was in the darkness. She also thought how wonderful it would be if every night she saw his face looming above her and heard his voice in the surrounding darkness of the room.

"You may have saved Dick and Mac tonight as well as me and for that, I owe you. You're quite the woman, Julia Gosling, and I feel pleasured to know you." He walked to the side of the bed and bent down and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and Adam felt that with very little persuasion, Julia would allow him more liberties, perhaps even letting him between her thighs but he held himself back. He wouldn't be able to rest easy afterwards knowing that he took advantage of her when she was so vulnerable. But he knew that he wouldn't rest easy anyway.

"Good night, Julia," he said quietly and then reluctantly went out to the balcony.

"Adam," she called out to him, sitting up. "Will I see you again?"

He turned and gave a small laugh. "Aye, Julia. You'll see me again but it best not be on the road. You stay put, girl. I'll come to see you and not through the window."

Julia watched Adam disappear from the balcony and wanted to go to watch him leave but when she tried to stand up, her head began to spin and she had to lie back to soothe her head and her stomach. And she had a restless night dreaming of black horses and blasting guns and Adam's face above hers expressing his desire.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Julia was still at her vanity when her maid came in obviously flustered but excited.

"Miss Julia, a gentleman is come to call on you, a handsome man, at that."

Julia turned to the young woman. "A gentleman with black hair?" Julia was certain it was Adam; he had kept his word of two nights ago and come to see her again.

"Yes, mum, black hair, well-dressed and with a naughty smile. He is a man to make me want to let him…kiss me," Sophie, the maid said, blushing.

"Well, you'd best not let him," Julia said, standing up and smoothing out her dress. "He would take your virtue in the blink of an eye."

"Oh, but me virtue is already gone, Miss Julia." The two young women laughed.

"Yes, Sophie, virtue is a burden to be sure, but when one cares to marry a gentleman, it is necessary that it be strong."

"Oh, Miss," Sophie said as she helped Julia by pinning a strand of hair that had fallen loose, "I wouldn't care to marry the gentleman, just to have a tumble. He looks as if he'd be fun-willin' to give a girl pleasure along wi' takin' it."

"Oh, Sophie, I would imagine he is." Julia sighed deeply and then blew out her breath slowly. She needed to compose herself. "Where is he?"

"He's in the study wi' your father." Sophie followed Julia as she headed downstairs.

Julia stopped. "Do I look presentable?"

"Aye, Miss Julia. You are indeed a beauty. Now you go on and give the gentleman a sweet smile-an invitin' smile. Don't let him have his way under your skirts but invite 'im to try." Sophie and Julia giggled and Julia, holding onto the balustrade to maintain her composure, went downstairs to her father's study.

Adam stood as Julia walked in and again, when Julia saw Adam, he took her breath away; he was such a presence that she barely noticed her father was there.

"Good morning, Miss Gosling," Adam said and kissed Julia's proffered hand.

"Good morning, Sir Cartwright. How nice to have you call."

Adam looked at her admiringly; her skin was flushed with excitement and her eyes seemed even more green that usual.

"Actually, I have come to whisk you away to see the beauty of the grand countryside. Your carriage awaits without. Your father has deigned to let me have custody of you for a short time on this beauteous day."

"Oh," Julia said, "well, allow me to get my wrap. Sophie!" she called out.

"Julia, my child," Sir Gosling said, "must you shout like a fishwife? We do have company, you know."

Julia looked at Adam who merely grinned at her. And then Sophie came in with a cape. Adam looked at Julia with a raised eyebrow.

"Sophie anticipates my every wish." Julia said to explain the quickness of Sophie's response, especially since she had made no request of Sophie. Adam helped her with the cape and rested his hands on her shoulders for a brief moment.

"Yes, I'm sure she does," he replied but knowing that Sophie was more than likely eavesdropping in the hall flattered him; he must be important to Julia for her maid to be so eager to hear their conversation.

"Now do not keep my daughter out long," Sir Gosling said. "An hour or two is proper but no longer. And Julia, do not beg to be out longer than that. Enough strange things have been occurring around this place."

As Adam handed Julia into the carriage, he whispered to her, "The pistol is on the floor-look."

Julia glanced and there at her feet was the abandoned pistol. She leaned down and picked it up and placed it on the seat beside her. Adam sat on the other side of the weapon and picked up the reins and started down the curving road away from the house and toward the property of the Cartwright estate.

"Thank you, Adam, for recovering the pistol. My father has not yet noticed that it is missing but if he did, well, with everything else, I fear that he would remove us back to the country of Warwick-and I've come to enjoy life here." She glanced sideways at Adam but he didn't turn to look at her.

"And what strange things has your father noticed?"

"Well, he noticed that yesterday morning my white mare was in her stall still saddled for a man to ride and still bridled but as far as he knew, I had not taken her out-or had anyone. He accused Reggie, the stable boy, even lightly boxing his ears but Reggie, poor Reggie denied it. Papa also found a cloak-a man's cloak that had been left in the stable but not hanging; it had been folded and left on a shelf. I almost confessed…I fear that I am committing one trespass after another."

Adam grinned. "Sorry, girl, I had not the time to groom your horse. The next time you decide to hold up coaches, you should plan better to cover your tracks. Nor am I to take care of your livery." Julia considered whether he was s serious about her robbing coaches again but decided that he was not-he was merely taunting her.

As Adam drove on, Julia looked around at the lush grass and the full trees. The Cartwright estate was lovely, than any property she had seen before and it was only a few minutes later that Adam pulled up beside a lake on the property.

"Oh, Adam," Julia said, "this is lovely!" He had come around to her side and lifted her down and once he stood her on her feet, he bent down and Julia thought that Adam was going to kiss her but he didn't.

"Come, Julia," Adam said," let us walk and talk." He took her arm and slipped it through his and they began to walk about the edge of the lake. Julia considered how the sun sparkled off the glossy surface that was broken only by the ducks paddling on the surface.

"Adam," Julia said, "why have you taken to robbing coaches? It's obvious that you don't need the money."

Adam gave a small laugh. "Because I find my life empty and dull, Julia, or at least I did until I found you. You, my dear Julia, have made me decide that I should reconsider putting myself in harms' way. After all, I can't very well have my…enjoy your company if I'm dangling from the gallows now, can I?"

"Hasn't that frightened you before you?"

"Frightened? No. After my time in the Dragoons and the action we faced in in the battle of Kabul, well, after that, normal existence seemed dull. I saw men die before me and I killed men-they were trying to kill me, you know-and my life had never been more precious to me. The world was more vibrant, women were more beautiful and food tasted more savor and as for the carnal aspects of life, well, they were more to be relished. Then I came home and my father and everyone else expected me to be pleased to be a gentleman farmer. It's not that I don't appreciate what I have and I suppose, now that I consider it, holding up coaches is rather foolish, but cards are no real challenge and women fall on their backs too easily."

"And how do I fit into your life?" Julia said and Adam looked down at her and smiled-she was questioning him with her eyes.

Adam stopped and he held her by the upper arms. "May I kiss you, Miss Julia?"

"Oh, aye, Cap'n," she said, smiling. And Adam took her in his arms and kissed her, one arm behind her neck as he leaned her back. He ran his lips down her neck and murmured her name.

"Your pulse is fluttering," Adam said softly as he ran a finger over the large vein that ran down her neck. "I take it you find a kiss so close to the water a bit exciting. Are you really an undine determined to use me to find your human form? Ah, Julia, what a wicked woman you are."

Julia struggled a bit but as he kissed her again and murmured her name and whispered how sweet she was, she relinquished herself to him and decided to take pleasure from his mouth on her skin.

It was past dark and Adam rode into the outskirts of London and stopped at the The Red Griffin; he was looking for Dick and Mac to end their partnership.

"Cap'n," Mac said, calling out to him. "Come, Cap'n, and let me buy you a mug." Adam grinned at him and walked over to the table and sat down while Mac waved his hand to get the attention of the barmaid.

"Good to see you," Dick said. "Mac and me here's been wonderin' when you would be comin' round again."

The barmaid came over and asked Adam what he would like, and Adam responded that he would like a nice piece of arse. All of them laughed and the barmaid told Adam to come back after closing and she'd be more than pleased to fill his request.

"Cap'n," Dick said, " have ye another job planned?"

"Actually," Adam said, "I've come to tell ye that I'm givin' up the game."

"What?" Mac said. "I cannot believe that. It's your callin'."

"Now, Mac," Dick said, "You let the man be. He's been more than generous to us and taught us much. I thank you, Cap'n, for all you've done. Mac and me, well, we'll manage without you, but, would ye care to pull one last job afore ye give it up?"

Adam sipped at his mug of ale. The temptation was too much. "Perhaps one more. Tonight?"

Mac and Dick smiled at one another and then all three raised their mugs in a toast and drained their glasses. Adam felt the excitement build at the prospect of another job. But, he told himself, this would be the last.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Adam, Mac and Dick took their usual positions in the road with Adam sitting on Jupiter a way back. They sat waiting and Adam felt his usual eagerness for action. Although he always tried to push it from his mind, he remembered being in Kabul in '42, the sweat from the suffocating heat drenching his uniform and the nervous anticipation of attack making his heart pound in his chest. And then the signal to attack as the Afghanis ran at them, their vicious swords swinging in the air or their rifles held up; the surge of warriors was terrifying. And although the British units basically decimated the Afghan Army, killing countless numbers, things went badly after they destroyed part of the city and many of his compatriots had been slaughtered on the retreat. He began to sweat heavily even though the night air was chilly and Adam realized that his desire for adventure needed to take another route.

Mac called out that horses were coming and Adam nodded for them to man their positions. Mac and Dick stood by the side of the road under the trees and waited until the riders were closer. Then they stepped out, pointed their pistols at the two men on horseback who hesitated for a moment and then pulled up their mounts when Mac shouted, "Stop in thy tracks or pay with your life."

Adam then came closer and repeated for them to deliver their purses and as the two were complying, one of the men threw his purse and it hit the ground near Jupiter's feet. The horse moved sideways, spooked by the object, and at that moment the other man pulled a pistol and shot Dick who fell to the road. Adam, recovering his balance, aimed and fired and the rider who had fired the gun cried out and then fell to the dirt as well. At the shot, the other rider kicked his horse who bounded forward, knocked Mac down and then took off into the night.

Adam rode over to them and dismounted. "Dick," he said, "Is it bad?"

"Don't know yet, Cap'n," Dick said with a slight grin, "but since I'm not dead yet, it couldn't be that bad. If I die, I'll take back me words."

Mac pulled out his handkerchief and slipped it under Dick's shirt and told him to press on it with his hand. Then, as Adam told him, Mac went to check on the man in the road.

"He's dead," Mac said as he came back. "You're as true to your mark as ever, Cap'n."

"A shame," Adam said. "Here, help me get Dick on my horse. I'll take him to a surgeon." Mac held Dick up on one side, Adam the other, while they helped him to Jupiter.

"Get the purse," Dick said, the sweat pouring down his face.

"Damn the purse," Adam said. He cared nothing for the money-never really had.

"No, I don't want to die for naught. Get it."

Adam nodded to Mac who found the purse and brought it back. "Here, Cap'n," he said, "You take this. I'm going to consider myself lucky just to have me life- we'll pay the surgeon with this."

Together, Adam and Mac managed to get Dick onto the horse and Adam mounted behind him. They would ride double, Adam decided since even if Dick could stay on his horse, they would have to travel slowly.

"Let me get the horses and we'll ride," Mac said.

"No. You take the two horses but I'll take Dick alone. They'll be lookin' for three men, not two. You take the horses and go to someplace safe."

"But, Cap'n, I can't let you take the risk alone-we are three together in this." Mac stood, determined to stay with them.

"No, Mac," Adam said, "don't be a fool. Go on your own-come with us and you put all three of us in danger and I don't have the time to argue. Don't make me pull my pistol on you as a way of convincing you."

Mac knew that Adam wouldn't harm him but finally agreed. "God be wi' ye, Cap'n," he said , knowing that they would never meet again as he watched the two men leave on the big horse. He sighed and then, leading Dick's horse, rode off into the night.

Adam found a surgeon and dismounted with Dick practically falling off Jupiter; without Adam's support, he would have landed face-down on the pavers.

"Hang on, Dick," Adam said, "we're at the surgeon's." Adam held up Dick whose head was lolling; his clothes were soaked in blood. Adam pounded on the door and was relieved to see a light come on. A man came to the door, a pistol in one hand and a lantern in the other.

"Who is it and what do you want?" The surgeon was a middle-aged man who was wearing a robe over his nightclothes and had glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"I have a friend who was shot-he was found to be cheating at cards, damn fool that he is. I need you to tend to him." Adam pushed past the surgeon and dragged Dick in and placed him on a couch of the surgery.

"Now, look, you can't just come in here…" The doctor said putting down the lantern. Adam tossed the recovered purse at the surgeon who caught it and hefted it.

"That's your fee," Adam said. "And if that's not enough, this will supplement." Adam pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the surgeon who dropped his pistol on the wood floor.

"The purse will be enough," the surgeon said and walked over to examine Dick. He told Adam that he would have to remove the bullet and Adam, waving the pistol at him, told him to do so. So Adam stood aside and watched as the surgeon went about readying himself and Dick for the surgery. After the better part of an hour, the surgeon was binding the wound when there was a pounding on the door and it was violently kicked open. Four of the high sheriff's men entered and pointed their pistols at Adam.

"Who owns the black horse?" one asked.

Adam raised his hands and let his pistol drop to the floor where it clattered. "I believe that horse be mine."

"Put the manacles on him," the same man ordered and Adam put out his hands and the manacles were clapped on his wrists. Then two of the men roughly pulled him along and told him to get on his horse. They escorted Adam to the Old Bailey and to the adjacent jail where he was settled in for an uncomfortable night. Adam knew that he would never find out what became of Dick but hoped that God showed mercy on Dick and allowed him to pass out of this world quietly from loss of blood rather than to be hanged in the public forum for all to see and have others decry his life of highway robbery; it was enough, Adam thought, that that fate was relegated to him.

"Hoss, Joseph," Ben Cartwright said, he brow furrowed in worry, "Adam has not returned. Go into London and see if you can find him."

"Shall I go visit all the brothels too and check in every room?" Hoss asked with a smile as he began to eat his breakfast. Joseph laughed.

"You are not amusing. Check and find where your brother is. Hoss, you've often accompanied him-you should know his haunts."

"Okay, Pa, " Hoss said, "we'll go. Let me finish breakfast and we'll gallop like bats escaping from hell to find him.

But Hoss only ate a few more bites before his anxiety overtook him; it wasn't like Adam not to return home and since he frequented some unsavory places, Hoss feared that Adam may have been killed in a gambling disagreement or robbed and left for dead on his way home as there were highwaymen about.

"We'll leave now," Hoss said, standing up. "C'mon, Joe." The two men rose and Ben did as well.

"If you cannot find him…"

"We'll find him," Joe said. "Don't fret yourself over it-we'll find Adam." And Hop Sing followed them to the door."

"Hop Sing," Hoss asked in a low voice, "have you heard anything? You be in Chinatown last night. You hear anything?"

"Yes, I hear man shot on road to London-shot and left for dead. But why Hop Sing should think it be Sir Adam? That why Hop Sing not say what hear."

"Thanks, Hop Sing," Hoss said, patting the small man on his arm. "Don't say nothin' to Pa. He's worried enough." And Hoss and Joe went to saddle their mounts.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Hoss and Joe walked into the Red Griffin and Hoss scanned the room; this early in the morning, the place was practically empty but he did recognize one man with whom Adam had been friends or as close to friends as he could have been considering the difference in their social status. But he remembered that Adam had told him that the man had also been in Afghanistan, not that they had met there, but that the man bore wounds from his time fighting.

The man had his head down on the table sleeping, his snores betraying his drunkenness but there were still two empty mugs of ale on the table and Hoss guessed that there had been many more earlier in the evening.

"Hey," Hoss said, shaking the man's shoulders. The man looked up and then sat up.

"Your name be Mac, correct?"

"Aye, and you be the Cap'n's big bloke of a brother, be you not?" The man's eyes were red and he stank of cheap ale.

Hoss pulled up a chair and sat while Joe stood beside him. "Aye. Adam didn't come home last night. What do you know, if anything at all? There be some coins in it for you."

"No coins, no pay," Mac said. "I would pay out myself to take back last night. The last I saw of the Cap'n was him takin' a…an acquaintance to the surgeon. I feared that they would be found. I know not what became of them. I fear that the Cap'n be mistaken for a highwayman and arrested-or worse, shot." And Mac dropped his head back on the table.

Hoss stood up. "We have to check the surgeon's offices-let's go." Hoss and Joe left the pub and starting making the rounds of the surgeon's offices until finally they came upon the one that Adam had been to. When asked if a tall, dark man had brought in a wounded man late last night, the surgeon willingly told them that the sheriff's men had taken him away in manacles and wanted the wounded man but that he was too near death to be removed; the man had died only a few hours ago. Other than that, he didn't know.

"What are we going to do?" Joe asked Hoss after they were back on their horses.

"Get home and tell Pa."

"But we don't know that it was Adam." Joe said. Hoss looked at him and Joe added, "I guess we do, don't we?"

They returned and told their father the knowledge they had acquired that Adam, more than likely it was Adam, had been arrested for highway robbery. Ben refused to believe it but then he thought that at least, if it were true, Adam was still alive. Hop Sing told him about the man who was shot and killed at Hounslow Heath that night—shot through the heart-and to have Adam sitting in a cell, even if accused of murder, was far preferable to the alternative.

Ben had his horse saddled and rode to town, declining Hoss' and Joe's support. He set off to visit one of his long-held acquaintances, Judge Brunson; perhaps, if Adam was to be tried as a highwayman and if he was found guilty, Judge Brunson would grant leniency-or perhaps, Ben hoped, the charges could be dropped. After all, Adam had been knighted for his valor in the Dragoons at the Battle of Kabul and was the son of Lord Cartwright. And Ben also had enough silver to grease many palms if it was necessary.

Judge Brunson confirmed that it was indeed Adam who was sitting in the cell waiting to be taken before a sitting judge-he had a messenger at this very moment riding to the Cartwright's to deliver the news to Ben. Sadly, Brunson said, it was not to be he who would hear the charges and take the plea but he promised that he would use any influence he could to guarantee the best outcome. Judge Brunson also wrote a note demanding that Ben be given access to his son. And then Ben went to engage a barrister, his old friend, Lord Lancaster.

Julia sat at midday meal when her father came bursting in the room; he had been in London at the bank and had heard that Adam Cartwright was in jail charged as a highwayman. Julia dropped her fork.

"What?" Julia asked. Her mind wouldn't accept the news-it must be a mistake. Not Adam-it couldn't be Adam.

"It seems, from what I have gathered from the talk in town, that he was arrested last night. It seems that the under sheriffs were looking for a big, black horse. Two men, one the son of Duke of Bolin, were stopped by highwaymen last night; Duke Bolin's son was shot and killed, but the other man arrived safely in London, reported the crime and said that one of the three men, a dark-haired man on a large black stallion, was the one who killed his friend. It was the horse that marked him as the murderer and he rightly claimed the horse as his. One has to admire a man whose states the truth under such circumstances."

"Papa," Julia said, rising from her seat, "please take me to see him. Please. I need to see him."

"My child, my darling girl, I am afraid that will be impossible. He is waiting for his appearance before the judge. If they keep him, I will see what I can do, but not now."

"But you don't understand," Julia said, "I must see him-I have…feelings for him."

"Child," Sir Gosling said sitting down, "feelings or no, you cannot see him; it is not allowed. I doubt that even his own father can see him yet. But besides that, I forbid it. No daughter of mine is going to haunt the halls of the Old Bailey for any reason. And if…and I do say if, Sir Adam is guilty of the charges, I do not want you to be associated with him, do you understand?"

"I understand, Father," Julia said. She sat back down but her mind was racing; there had to be something she could do.

"Your father knows what is best, Julia," her mother said. "Besides, it appeared that Sir Adam was interested in Millicent Wentworth. Granted, she is not a beauty but money makes every woman more attractive-sad but true." And Mrs. Gosling continued delicately eating her meal.

~ 0 ~

"I thank you, Father," Adam said, "but I have a feeling it will be for naught-the law works independently of barristers in my experience and the people's justice must be served-at least aristocracy's justice. From what little news I received, it appears that Duke Bolin's son was killed last night and they claim that I have done it." Adam sighed. "I have removed the scarf around my neck-it is too similar to a noose."

"Adam," Ben said, "I will see that you are freed."

"Well, I am glad that one of us is confident that it can be done," Adam said with a small chuckle. "But you know, Father, I have only one regret and that is Miss Gosling."

"Miss Gosling? What regret?"

"I regret that I have not had the pleasure of enjoying Julia's…delights, of not taking advantage of her when I had a chance. When we believe that we have time enough, we tend to defer joys waiting for their proper time but if I am granted freedom, I will indulge in all pleasures that come my way and one of them would be Julia. She is an appetizing piece indeed."

"Adam, I would think that you would have more to concern yourself with than carnal pleasures."

Adam laughed. "What better time, Father? What else should a man who will face the hangman's noose think of but fine wine, delicious food and sumptuous women.

A jailer came to Adam's dank cell; little light came from the high, narrow window and the stone walls prevented any of the day's warmth from entering.

"Lord Cartwright, I'm afraid that your time is up. Ye must be leavin'. And the barrister is waitin' to come to ye," he said to Adam.

"Good, good," Ben said. "Lancaster said that he would arrive as soon as he could. I'm glad he's here." Ben placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. He looked down at his son and wanted more than anything to question him about the accusation but held himself back. He knew that should he ask, Adam would tell him the truth and he didn't care to know; he was certain anyway what Adam's response would be and he didn't want to hear it.

"Goodbye, Father," Adam said, rising from the uncomfortable pallet on which he had spent the sleepless night. "I thank you for your efforts on my behalf."

"Son, I…" Ben felt himself choke with unshed tears. Adam reached out and hugged his father and Ben returned the embrace. They had not hugged one another since Adam had returned safely from war. Ben sniffed and left the cell, the jailer locking the door behind him. Ben quietly went on his way but determined to free his son; he just didn't know how.

~ 0 ~

Julia saddled her white mare. She had quietly left the house while her mother did her needlework and her father read the newspaper he had bought while in London. Julia was determined to go to London and be at Adam's arraignment. She knew that the hearings were open to the public and she had arrived at a course of action.

Julia pushed her way in the crowded courtroom once she arrived. She had to stand in the back with the commoners since the rows of seats were filled with important people who were intrigued that Lord Cartwright's son was being accused of murder and of being a common highwayman. Finally, Adam was brought out, still manacled and stood before the judge. Julia held her breath. He hadn't shaved and his clothes were wrinkled and Julia's heart went out to him but despite the way he looked, his innate nobility came through. Adam did not hang his head in shame or slump as a way of appearing pitiful but stood tall and Julia noticed that he had an amused expression on his face.

The charges were read and Adam's barrister, Lord Lancaster, asked for the charges to be dropped; the evidence was circumstantial at the most and ridiculous in the least, he said. But the judge refused to drop them and as they began to lead Adam away, Julia raised up a hand. Her heart was pounding so strongly that she feared it would kill her.

"He is innocent!" Julia cried out. The whole courtroom hushed and turned to look at her.

"Come here, young woman," the judge said and the people parted to let her through. Then the buzzing among the onlookers began and Julia felt herself flush with fear. She kept her eyes on the judge as she walked to the front.

The judge pounded his gavel and demanded silence. Adam looked confused; he had no idea why Julia was standing there and what she was going to say.

"Who are you, young lady?" the judge asked.

"I am Miss Julia Gosling. My father is Sir Gosling." Her voice shook.

"And what do you have to offer as proof of this man's innocence?"

"He was with me for most of the night," Julia said, her chin high.

"Julia, do not…" Adam tried to stop her.

"Do not tell me to conceal the truth, Adam. I must say even that which is shameful if it will free you from this false charge." She turned back to the judge. "Sir Cartwright spent the major part of the evening with me-in my bedroom. I let him in through the window."

"Julia," Adam cried, "do not say such things. You are a woman of virtue and would not allow me such liberties."

"Do not listen to his protestations," she said to the judge. "Even now at such a crucial moment in his destiny, Sir Cartwright is a gentleman. But I must tell that which will prove his innocence even knowing that my reputation is ruined and my parents shamed." Julia looked down.

The judge considered the woman before him. "Will you swear to that, my child? That he had been secreted into your chamber for the majority of the night?"

"I would swear on my virtue but it is no more. Nevertheless, I will swear on my life." Julia looked evenly at the judge and he thought about her green eyes and what a lucky man Sir Adam Cartwright was to have enjoyed Julia Gosling's favors.

"Very well, the charges against Sir Adam Cartwright have been dropped." The judge slammed his gavel and the crowd in the courtroom cheered. The judge pounded his gavel demanding silence but no one paid any mind. One of the jailers removed Adam's manacles and Adam rubbed his wrists. Ben, Hoss and Joe who had been sitting in the front row came forward and shook his hand and clapped him on the back.

The barrister walked over to Julia. "Is what you have said true?" he asked her.

"Do you doubt my word?" she asked. And then she heard Adam's deep voice.

"Do not doubt the word of a lady…and my future wife." The barrister stepped back so that Adam stood in front of Julia.

"Julia, I will be forever grateful for the sacrifice you made for me today. And if you will do me the honor of becoming my wife, I will be indebted to you even more. So, my dear, will you agree to a marriage?"

Julia smiled broadly. "Well, since it is you who has "ruined" me, I see no other alternative as no other man will have me."

Adam laughed and bent Julia over his arm and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"Adam," Ben said. "Let us return home now that you are free."

Adam turned his head, still holding Julia. "Give me a few moments with Julia and we shall all return together. She and I have things to discuss."

"Please do not be long," Ben said and he and Joe and Hoss left the courthouse which was clearing as the next hearing was merely for a pickpocket who had been caught red-handed—too pedestrian to attract an audience.

"Miss Julia Gosling, have ye still a yen for excitement?" Adam asked in his best brogue.

"More than ever," she responded.

Adam put his arm about her waist and began to escort her out of the courtroom. "What say ye then to a journey to America-you and I-and begin a life together there?"

"I would go with you anywhere," Julia responded. "Even though the journey end in hell, I will be by your side and we will both face down Satan himself."

"Ah, Julia," Adam said. "I have indeed found the helpmate I need in you, the wife I desire to begin a life in the new world. It will not be an easy life, girl."

Julia laughed. "Any life with you would not be easy, Adam, but I feel that I can step up to it."

"Yes," he said, "I'm certain you can, Julia. Quite certain." Adam kissed her hair and the two walked out into the sunlight of the beautiful day ahead.

~ Finis ~

Note: According to British law, when the father died, everything went to the eldest son or the eldest male relative. Also, thy, thou, thee were used interchangeably sometimes, in the same sentence. I was reading part of Congeve's "The Way of the World," and he doesn't use thee, etc, just you, your, mine-contemporary pronouns. Yet, his contemporary, Prior, does use thee, thou, thine and also you, your, etc. It a toss-up.

Note: Catholics were shunned in England during this time and until 1778, were limited in owning property and no Catholic could own property within ten miles of London.

At this time, poker was called "bluff" but I figured that if I called it that, no one would know what the game was. Also, a "window" sometimes was very similar to French doors. That way, one could walk onto the balcony.


End file.
